


The Story of Us

by Minttulatte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), OTP Feels, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minttulatte/pseuds/Minttulatte
Summary: Lily and James were childhood best friends who got separated at 13. Now five years later James suddenly contacts Lily via text message and she is surprised, yet also delighted because she has missed him so much over the years. What could he want? Read to find out!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to post a little bit of Jily on this site as I love the pairing and this oneshot is also one of my favorite little projects in a while. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

" _Come to our place tomorrow at 11:00am”,_ his message had said. 

18 years old Lily Evans had been surprised when James Potter had suddenly contacted her after five years of no contact between them. She had always been under the impression that he had suddenly realized Lily wasn’t the type of a friend he should be hanging out with. He had hang out with the other rich kids of the school, and they had all decided to start ”guiding” less wealthy students by telling everybody they should only hang out with students who were on the same financial and social status. It meant that a lot of friendships were either broken or just ”summer things” from then on.

Lily and James had been childhood friends who had known each other since before their school years. Lily’s family knew them because the Potter family lived nearby Evans’ house in a nicer area of Cokesworth. Lily had always wondered why such a filthy rich family had wanted to move into such a small town in the first place, but James’ parents just said they were tired of all the glamour and madness that their lifestyle in London had brought them. They said they wanted peace and quiet, and Lily’s mother, who was a real estate agent, had sold the biggest house in the small town to them. Potters renovated the old house and made it a cozy home for themselves.

Lily and James spent all of their time together and became best friends during these days, and they had been stuck together ever since – until they were 13 years old. That was when they had talked last time because new rules were put in effect among students and nobody dared to object because rich kids’ group also punished people for such things. They made everyone else fear them. Lily had lost James because he started going out with the richest girl of the school simply because they were on a same financial status level. Lily had been offended by that because she had had a huge crush on James as well. She had always been in love with this guy, and when they were only children, they had even made a promise to get together when they were older. Had James suddenly decided Lily wasn’t worth it or had he just forgotten such a important promise? Lily had no idea, and she never got any answers to that question because James was always with his girlfriend who got more and more arrogant due to a fact that the richest boy was hers.

Well, until they had a nasty breakup in the last year of school. She had been a massive cheater, and in a angry outburst she had also revealed that she had only dated him because her mother told her to. Lily, along with everyone else at school, had been shocked to find it out. Jame had been the most hurt as he had definitely loved his girlfriend with every bit of his heart, and with just one look into his eyes, Lily could see how his heart broke into pieces.

It was the first time in five years Lily had stood up for him and she told James’ ex to leave him alone or there would be hell to pay. She just sneered at Lily who didn’t budge from her spot between her and James until she left the scene. Lily didn’t care that there was consequences for her actions, she just wanted to save her Marauder Boy from the abusive rich girl, who had always been evil towards him.

Lily Evans absolutely hated that rich monster with every damn cell in her body.

After the breakup James and Lily still didn’t talk, and she understood why – he needed time to recover. She was hopeful that they’d eventually start talking again, but then final exams began, and she had to concentrate on studying instead of thinking about a guy whom she secretly wanted to be hers.

Lily got a message from James the day after their graduation where he asked her to come to ”their place” alone. It was a little ice cream bar in Cokesworth where they had spent a lot of time chatting and having fun while having some delicious ice cream. Lily had been so surprised that she had thought she had been dreaming for a moment but after pinching herself, she realized she was, indeed, awake.

 _”Sure thing, Marauder Boy, I’ll be there!”_ was Lily’s answer to his message.

 _”See you there, Cutie, I can’t wait”_ , he immediately answered.

”Damn, did he really use his nickname for me in his message?” Lily whispered as she smiled because it felt good that he had used it after all these years.

Lily had always called him the ”Marauder Boy” because he was a prankster, and he had always called her a ”Cutie” in return. At first Lily had been confused at why James called her that but as time went by, they constantly teased each other using those nicknames and Lily actually began to love James’ nickname for her. Now it just made her happy when he used it.

Lily went to bed feeling excited. She was finally going to reunite with her best friend!

ooOoo

The next morning Lily woke up earlier than usual because she was so excited over meeting James alone for the first time in five years. She didn’t think of it as a date because they had always met alone back in the day too, so she was sure that she didn’t have to wear anything fancy for this meeting. She decided to wear a red t-shirt, jeans and a denim jacket. She packed up her purse with her wallet and her phone. Then she headed downstairs for breakfast as she still had time before she had to leave for her meeting with James.

”Good morning, Lily”, Lily’s mother said as she was making pancakes in the kitchen.

”Hey, mom”, Lily said.

”You look really nice, dear, are you going somewhere?” Mrs. Evans asked as she put down a plate of pancakes in front of her.

”Yeah, I’m gonna meet James in an hour actually”, Lily answered while she put some strawberry jam on top of them.

”That’s so sweet, Lily. I’m so glad you and him are reuniting. I was always so sad when you told me he didn’t want to hang out with you anymore”, Lily’s mother said.

”I was sad too, but it’s going to change today”, Lily said happily as she ate her pancakes.

”You’re probably going to spend the whole day with him, aren’t you?” Mrs. Evans said, smiling knowingly.

”Mom!” Lily protested and blushed.

She was hundred percent sure that her mother had always known her daughter’s feelings for James were deeper than just friendly love.

”Have fun with James, Lily”, Mrs. Evans said and smiled happily when Lily was ready to leave.

”You think it’s a date, don’t you?” Lily asked.

”Of course not, honey”, she answered, trying to look innocent.

Lily only shook her head at her as she exited the house where she was still living with her parents until she found her own apartment to move into later that year. She was going to walk to the ice cream bar where she was going to meet James. It was only a few blocks away from Lily’s house which was the reason why she loved to go there. It was the closest place to get rid of her cravings for some mint chocolate ice cream.

I think I’m gonna have some when I get to the bar, Lily thought as she took her phone out of her purse to see if she had gotten any messages.

There was two from James.

_”I’m already here waiting for you, Cutie, see you soon!”_

_”Just sending that in case you’re wondering if I’m not gonna come and meet you ;D”_

Lily grinned.

 _”You wouldn’t even think about it. You know me, Marauder Boy”_ , Lily texted back.

 _”Touche, Cutie. Hurry up, I wanna eat ice cream with my favorite girl in the whole world!”_ he answered.

Lily giggled. She was so happy that James was being himself again.

 _”I’m there in 5! You need to calm down!”_ she texted him.

Lily put her phone away as she had arrived to the yard of the ice cream bar. It was a cozy place that had been there for years. It had been there already when Lily’s dad had been a kid and he had taken Lily there often when she had been small. She loved the place and had showed it to James when he had moved in and he had been excited. 

Lily smiled at the memory as she opened the wooden front door and stepped inside the bar, where she was met with the familiar looking brown booths, tables and stools.

”Good morning, Lily, the usual?” said the nice old owner lady behind the counter.

Lily nodded as she looked around to see James, and spotted him sitting in a booth in the corner going through his phone.

”Here’s your Mint Choco Fantasy, Lily”, owner lady, Judy, said as she put the cup on the counter.

”Thank you”, Lily said as she paid and picked up the cup.

She made her way to James, who hadn’t even noticed her yet. He reacted only when Lily put her cup on the dark brown wooden table that was covered with a red cloth and sat down in front of him.

”Lily!” James said excitedly, his eyes sparkling like they usually did.

”Hey, Marauder Boy, you seem happy”, Lily greeted.

”I’m always happy when I get to hang out with you, Cutie”, James answered. ”Make space for me”, he added and slid out of his side the booth only to sit next to Lily, who immediately smelt his cologne called ’Desire’.

 _Why is he wearing it today? He uses only it if he's trying to seduce someone!_ Lily thought, and suspicions began to form in her mind. 

”So, my dear Lily”, James began, now looking serious. ”First of all, I’m sorry for neglecting our friendship for 5 years. You have every right to hate me for it deep inside that beautiful heart of yours, but I had to do it.”

”Why?” Lily asked as she began eating her ice cream that had mint ice cream, chocolate sauce and dark chocolate pieces on top. It was so good!

”Isn’t it obvious?” James asked.

”Say it.”

”I protected you because you would’ve gotten into trouble sooner or later because of all those stupid rules”, James said quietly. ”I was threatened by them, too, so I had to leave you. They said they would make your life hell if I hang out with you.”

 _Why are those people so evil? James is a sweetie, he didn’t deserve treatment like that!_ Lily thought fiercely, shocked at what had really been going on.

”You should’ve told me, James”, Lily whispered to him sadly. ”It would’ve been so much better than just leaving…”

James sighed. ”I regretted it every day. She also demanded I start dating her so I did.”

”She was such a cunt”, Lily said sadly. ”Promise me you’ll never let some rich bitch come between us, James. I’m not gonna lose you again.”

James nodded and wrapped his arm around Lily’s shoulders. ”I promise, Lily. You’re my only girl from now on until the day I die!”

”Is that a proposal, Marauder Boy?” Lily teased.

”Maybe, Cutie”, James grinned.

Lily smiled. ”I forgive you. You’re the best thing in my life so I can’t let you go.”

James squeezed her. ”I’ve missed you. You’re the best thing in my life, too.”

”I missed you too, James”, Lily said and hugged him just as tightly.

After they let go of each other, the atmosphere in their booth got less negative and sad as they began to tell each other how life had been for them both, and they both lost the track of time. Eventually they had to leave the bar to get something better to eat than endless portions of ice cream that they hadhad. In the past 3 hours.

ooOoo

”This is so much better than ice cream”, Lily said in the park as she ate her chicken burger and fries that she had bought from a local fast food restaurant.

”I agree”, James said as he ate his chicken burger.

”Would you be shocked if I said I want more than just a friendship?” Lily just casually asked.

James grinned at her. ”Oh my dear Lily, didn’t you realize this is literally a date?”

”Is that why you wear the cologne you lure ladies into your bed with?” Lily teased.

”Yes. I made you another promise when we were ten years old, remember?”

Lily smiled. ”How can I forget?”

They had been watching fireworks outside on the New Year’s eight years ago, and James had made her a promise of being her lover when they both would be eighteen years old. It was the first time they had expressed feelings for each other through those words. Neither of them hadn’t understood why they felt so deeply for each other until years later when they had lost their friendship because of some stupid rules and threats.

Their moment in the park was ruined by a sudden heavy rain. They both swore hard and gathered their things with them and ran for some shelter. They looked around as their clothes became dripping wet faster than they would have liked. Lily was glad she had closed her jacket earlier because had been cold, but it was only a small positive thing as she felt how wet her feet already were.

”Over here”, James said, and ran towards a white wooden gazebo that had been hidden behind the bushes and huge trees – probably to give privacy to couples, Lily assumed – and the two of them went inside.

James grinned and turned around to face Lily. ”We literally confessed we liked each other on that day, huh?” he said, continuing their discussion from few moments ago.

Lily nodded as she threw the rest of her food away because they were ruined by the bloody rain. ”My feelings for you haven’t changed. They’ve only gotten stronger while we were apart. I want you to be mine, James…” she said and leaned against the wooden wall.

James came over to her and raised his hand on her right cheek. ”I’ve always been yours, Lily”, he whispered and pressed his forehead against hers. ”I wanted to protect you from all those nasty people because I love you. That’s why I was stuck with them for so long.”

Lily smiled. ”You shouldn’t have done that, Marauder Boy, you know I could’ve rocked their world easily.”

”Shhh, Cutie, let me have my hero moment”, James whispered and his lips brushed her forehead gently.

Lily giggled. ”Okay, my superhero, are you gonna kiss me now?” she asked and looked into his beautiful hazel eyes.

James smiled. ”With pleasure, my dear Lily”, he said and leaned in, pressing his lips on Lily’s, who wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers were immediately in his gorgeous black hair. Lily felt like there was only them in the world. Finally having James’ lips on hers felt like her wildest dream had come true, and to Lily it was everything she could ever want. The way he kissed her, and the way he held her felt like home. Something familiar she could always return to, and that’s exactly what he was – her home would always be wherever he was, no questions asked, and they both silently promised to themselves that they’d never get separated ever again because they had always known they belong together. Separation had hurt them both deeply, and they had suffered silently, but now everything was exactly as it had always been meant to be. 


End file.
